


Happy Together

by xXSangreXx



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Aged up Peter Graham, Demonic Cults, F/M, He's a college graduate, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rituals, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSangreXx/pseuds/xXSangreXx
Summary: An accident leads to the reader falling in love with Peter Graham, the host of King Paimon.
Relationships: Peter Graham/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoy this. this story has been in my head for months now. apologies for any mistakes, i didn't have a beta and i'm tired of staring at this fic.
> 
> if it helps, i wrote this with the intention that peter still had a little part of himself there, but was mostly taken over by paimon

You had run into Peter Graham in the library of the university after you had finished studying for your last final. It was a complete accident, you didn’t mean to run into him—you didn’t even see him coming. Before you knew it, papers were falling like confetti at a parade. You both began apologizing as he helped you gather the papers up. 

“I’m so sorry,” You began, feeling your cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as you collected your notes. 

“It’s okay, I understand. Finals are hectic, don’t worry about it,” He calmed you down as he picked up his own papers, then helped you up from the ground. Thankfully, the library was practically deserted, odd for finals, but it was pretty late.

“Thanks, yeah, the last test ever for me. No more exams. I guess I’m just antsy to get it over with.” You stuffed your notes into your bag before noticing a paper that had fallen beside your feet. Picking it up, you saw a weird symbol on it, printed in a rusty red color. ‘It’s probably part of his research for a paper.’ You thought. “I think this one is yours.” You held it out for him. He added it to his little pile and extended his arm out again. 

“Thanks, I’m Peter, by the way.” He said, smiling. His eyes looked tired, probably from all the studying.  
“I’m [Y/N].” You shook his hand. 

“Your last final? I hope it goes well. I still have two more to go.”

“Oh, well, good luck to you too. I hope they go by fast.”

“Thanks,” He replied, his eyes twinkling. You both went to go your separate ways. A few steps in, you heard him softly call out, “Hey, [Y/N]?”

You turned around, seeing him scribble something on a piece of paper. “If, um, if finals go well, do you maybe wanna hang out afterwards? We could get a cup of coffee or something and relax?” He shrugged.

“Oh, sure, that would be really nice?” You smiled. He beamed back and handed you the torn piece of paper, his phone number was written on it. “Cool, text me and we’ll do something.” Tucking the paper carefully into your bag, you said goodbye to him again and headed back to your dorm room. 

  
\--  
It was a couple months after graduation. Everything had been going well for the most part. You had a job that you loved. You had settled into an apartment with a great roommate. You even had a boyfriend, Peter Graham.   
The two of you had hit it off after finals. He listened to your rants and was always there for you when you needed someone. He seemed pretty well put together for what he had gone through.   
A couple months into your relationship, he opened up to you about his family. The problems he had with his mother. The accident with his sister.   
He seemed different that night. Vulnerable. The twinkle in his eye was gone.   
“My mother ended up killing my dad…” He trailed off. You held his hand as his face scrunched up. “A-and then she killed herself in front of me.” He sobbed. You didn’t know what to say, you just held him close, wrapping your arms around him as he shook. You soothed him as his breathing quickened in panic.   
“It’s okay Peter. It wasn’t your fault,” You whispered. “The choices your family made shouldn’t define you.” He stopped shaking, resting his head on your shoulder.   
Both of you were quiet for a long time. Eventually, Peter pulled away and stared at you. You felt something between the two of you. Trust, love, acceptance. He took your hands in his and held them. “Thank you.” He mumbled. He leaned into to kiss your cheek. When Peter pulled away, he felt different again. More in control of himself like he always had been since you met him.  
“So, then I got some help. Joan found me.” You had heard of Joan countless times, it seemed she practically adopted him. “She took me in and sold the house. Said I needed to start fresh, become a new person. I stopped smoking weed because it would make me feel weird afterwards, give me more nightmares.” He explained. The twinkle in his eye was back. You two kept talking through the night

\--  
**four months later**

The first time he held you, comforted you, and encouraged you. You could tell Peter was nervous as well. You were both sitting on his bed, hanging around. You were spending the night because your roommate was on a trip and you were nervous about being alone. The television was on right in front of you, but neither of you really paid attention to it. Peter had asked you something when you turned your attention away from the television to his dark brown eyes. A sweet smile was on his face as he leaned closer towards you.  
“What was that?” You asked, distracted by his eyes. He laughed as he took a strand of your hair in his fingers, pulling you closer. “Never mind,” he shrugged lightly as he brought you in for a kiss. What you had been waiting for since the first moment Peter ran into you. Your mouth trembled as you kissed him back, warmly receiving him. He let go of the curl and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you towards him as he continued to kiss you softly. Your hands began to glide along his sweater towards his chest as he moved you into his lap.  
Peter pulled away, his lips hovering over yours. “You want this?” he asked.   
You nodded, heat rushing to your face. Peter lifted your shirt up and off of you before leaning away and taking his own clothes off, except for his boxers. You noticed his erection growing as you unhooked your bra and slid it off. He kissed you again as he ran his hands down your body, pulling your pajama pants down. Peter shifted the both of you so that he was straddling you now. He threw your pajamas to the floor, joining the rest of the clothes, and began to kiss your neck. His fingers slid under your panties and began to rub your pussy slowly.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” He whispered in your ear, gently kissing your jaw. You gasped at the feeling of his fingers beginning to make you wet. A finger circled your clit, applying pressure to the nerves. You threw your head back into the pillow as he caught your lips with his, kissing you again as he slid tongue into your mouth. You moaned against him as he pressed a finger into your opening, slowly teasing you.   
When he felt you were ready, almost on the edge of an orgasm, he pulled his hand away and shed your underwear off of you before he took his own off. 

“Peter,” You mumbled, mind hazy with lust, as you reached down and caressed his length. He groaned your name, he was leaking and ready. He pulled your hand away and pressed it by your head, taking control. With his other hand, he guided himself into you. You thrashed a little with surprise as he moved further inside of you. 

“You’re okay, [Y/N]. You’re doing so good, so good.” He looked in your eyes, calming you down. He stilled inside of you once he reached his limit. One hand gripped your hip, guiding you to move your legs around his waist. The other hand played with your hair, something you were very used to and comforted by. He began to thrust inside of you, slowly picking up speed.

“Ohh, Peter,” You moaned, arms wrapping around his neck. You tugged him down to kiss him again, fingers fumbling through his black curls as he continued to fuck you. He groaned against your lips, mumbling about how perfect you were. He was slowly bringing you back up to your peak from when he pulled away before. 

He would pause every now and then to adjust into different positions. Bringing your legs up or to the side, moving an arm under to hold you closer to him. Both of you were close to the edge. He was thrusting at a fast pace. He moved his hand down to stimulate your clit, rubbing it in rhythm. 

“You feel so good, getting antsy there.” He commented, moving faster. You moaned in response. “Are you going to come?” You nodded quickly, almost hitting his head with how enthusiastic you were with pleasure. He laughed at how cute you were. “I think I’m close too.” He rubbed your clit a little faster, his fingers getting slick from the arousal. Your orgasm seized you, making you clench. From your mouth came an incomprehensible string of sentences telling Peter you loved him, how good he felt, how big he was, how complete he made you feel. He cradled you in his arms as he finished inside of you, pleasure clouding his mind.  
Both of you collapsed, absolutely tired out. Peter shifted out of you and turned you on your side, continuing to hold you. It wasn’t long before you felt sleep take over you. You mumbled that you loved him and his hold tightened around you.  
While you were sleeping, Peter’s mind was lit up. The demon inside of him was plotting.   
**_Do you love her?_**  
_Of course, I do_  
**_I_ _f you care for her so much, she could be ours…and I’ll make her my queen._**

\--  
“It’s weird, she should have been back a week ago. I haven’t heard from her at all.” You mentioned, voice anxious as you put up the few groceries you had. “No texts, no social media updates, nothing.” Your roommate was missing. She had gone overseas for a little trip but hadn’t come back.

“Were the police contacted?” Peter asked, over the phone.

“Her parents talked to them after I asked them if they had heard from her. No one knows what’s going and our lease is almost up. I don’t know what to do, she has to be here if we’re going to renew it.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” His voice calming you down. You were quiet, as you sat down at the table looking at your bills.

“Y’know, if it comes to point where she isn’t coming back, you can always stay with me.” Peter suggested.   
Peter had brought up the idea of moving in together before. You felt like it was too soon, but maybe you were just taking it slower. You had just lost your virginity to him six months into your relationship.  
“I-I just don’t know.”  
“[Y/N, listen, I have plenty of room.” He explained. It was his own house he had purchased shortly after graduation. “You don’t have to pay any rent, we can split the cost of groceries if you want. But I would gladly take care of you. You know I can support you.”  
Peter did have a good job, he even worked at home. You didn’t know exactly what it was but he talked to clients a lot, seemingly giving them advice on what they needed to do. Whatever it was, he seemed to make good money.   
You thought about his offer before finally answering. “If she doesn’t show up to renew the lease, then I’l—I’ll move in with you.” You stated.   
You could feel him grin from the other side of the phone line. “If that happens, you know I have room for you.”

Later that week, your roommate’s parents came to collect her things, your worst fear about what had happened came true. A day after that, Peter came to take you and your belongings to his house. 

\--  
**six months after moving in**

“Maybe you just need a break, I know you had a rough week.” Peter said, getting out of his chair. He took his reading glasses off and set them beside his desk.   
“I just don’t understand. It’s like someone is playing a joke on me.” You rubbed your temple, leaning against the door of Peter’s home office. For the past couple months, you had become paranoid as you felt being watched by others. People out of nowhere would come into your workplace to say something to you. Random stares on the street from others, looking at you like you were angel. This week had been particularly weird when an older woman with a blonde bob shouted at you from across the street on your way to work.

“Don’t take it to heart, it’s Utah, people are weird sometimes.” He walked over and hugged you. You were instantly enveloped in his white sweater as he wrapped his arms around you. You melted away your frustration, only focusing on how he held you. Peter kissed your forehead and opened the door. “Forget about everything, but us.” He took your hand and led you upstairs to your bedroom. You let yourself give in and followed him, needing him more than ever.  
After he closed the bedroom door, he began to undress you in between kisses. Leading you to the bed, he helped himself out of his own clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed, beckoning you to join him. You sat on his knee and kissed him, roaming your hands through his soft black curls. He responded with another kiss, his hand moving towards your nether region, and playing with your clit as you grew wetter for him instantly.  
“I love you, Peter.” You whispered against his neck as he teased you slowly. He smiled and pulled back.  
“Why don’t you show me how much you love me?” His gaze darkened as he moved you off of him and headed towards the headboard. You held onto the comforter before crawling towards him. Peter propped himself on his elbows and stared at you, pupils blown, and yours the same, no doubt.   
You made your way towards him and straddled his hips. You took hold of his hard member and began to jerk him off. He groaned with pleasure, leaning forward to kiss you. His hand had a rough grip on the back of your neck. You let go of his length and raised your hips, guiding his dick into you. Both of you sighed in pleasure as you were filled with him.   
You braced your hands on his chest as you began to ride Peter. Closing your eyes, you were lost in the bliss. He grabbed your hand. “Focus on me.” He said, giving one rough thrust. You gasped, opening your eyes and looking into his. Those dark brown eyes sparkled, almost buzzed, as he stared into you. You felt like he was staring into your very soul. You moved faster, the deviant sound of skin hitting skin spurring you on as you grew wetter and wetter. Peter took your hand and guided it towards your mouth. You obediently sucked on your own fingers, getting them wet before he let go.  
“Touch yourself.” Your fingers flew out of your mouth and towards your clit, rubbing diligently to get closer to your peak. Peter smirked at how willingly submissive you had become towards him. “What a good girl you are,” He commented, which spurred you on.  
Before you knew it, your orgasm took over and you were left shaking on top of Peter. He immediately took over, gripping your hips as he pumped into you, now only focused on his own release. You were a lost cause, absolutely weak from pleasure. Peter had to flip you over so that he was on top. It wasn’t long before he released his seed deep inside of you in spurts, groaning against your neck as you babbled on in pleasure.  
He took you in his arms and held you tight by his side. Your breathing settled. Everything that had happened that week, all your worries melted away. It was just Peter beside you and he was intent on never letting you go.

\--  
Weeks after, your body began to feel weird. You blamed it on work and the mental toll of the strangers that had been haunting you. When your period didn’t come, you felt a pang in your chest. You were active with Peter, it was hard to pull away from him, which was why you took caution by having protection. Maybe there were a couple times you two forgot. You chalked it up to being nerves and waited a few more days, but your period still didn’t come. 

On your way home from work, you stopped at the pharmacy to get a couple pregnancy tests. The cashier gave you a knowing smirk, a glint in her eyes as she bagged them up for you. 

The moment you got home, you rushed to the bathroom to take it, not even stopping to say hello to Peter in his office. 

You felt sick with anxiety as you waited for the results. You loved Peter, but this couldn’t be happening. You were too young. He was your first real partner. It was moving too fast.   
When you saw the results, you burst into a silent sob as you sat on the bathroom floor. 

A soft knock on the door made you stand, shaking. You held onto the test as you opened the door for Peter, you couldn’t keep this from him.   
“[Y/N], Are you oka--?” He looked down and saw the test and sighed with relief. “Oh, [Y/n].” You buried yourself in his arms as rested his chin on your head, rubbing your back. You sobbed into his chest.  
“I’m scared.” You admitted, faintly.  
“There’s nothing to be scared about.” Peter told you. “This is a good thing, a very good thing.” He made eye-contact with himself in the mirror and smiled. It was all falling into place.  
\--  
Peter convinced you to quit your job. He had been trying to get you to quit ever since you moved in with him. Now that you were pregnant, you finally gave in and handed you two weeks’ notice in. 

You were in constant discomfort from the fetus inside of you. You juggled with rest, anxiety, and getting ready for the baby. 

Months went by, you were now seventh months pregnant. Dealing with your changing body as Peter comforted you the entire time. He was beaming with joy, that twinkle in his eye never leaving. 

You had been getting the nursery ready for a while now. There were still moving boxes from Peter when he first bought the house. You decided to go through them. 

It was a collection of papers and books that was hard for you to process. Books on demons and hell. Religious pamphlets. An assortment of photo albums. One you recognized to be Peter when he was a teenager, with his family. Others about an older looking woman, you believed to be Peter’s grandmother, Ellen. He talked about her a lot as if he was close to her but you couldn’t find any photos of them together. The belongings in the boxes had a symbol scattered throughout. Looking at one photo, you noticed Joan, the woman that had become an adopted mother to Peter. You had met her a couple times. She was polite and warm towards you, knowing Peter loved you deeply.   
The further you went digging into the boxes, the more uncomfortable you got. You didn’t understand it and it made you feel dread. You finally put it all back in the boxes, deciding to get Peter to put them away later.   
As you carried on to finish putting a crib mobile decorated with birds together, Peter passed by the room, stopping to check in on you. He noticed the boxes out of place but said nothing to you about it. Instead, he kissed your cheek, which you warmly accepted.  
“You wanna know something?” He asked.  
“Mhm?” You looked up from the mobile, turning to him.  
His face was completely serious as he stared at you.  
“I could never ask for a more perfect woman than you.” He said, before turning to go to his office.

\--  
Waking in the middle of the night had become part of your sleep routine. With the back hurting and the growing baby causing discomfort, it was abnormal to sleep through the night. Usually, you would just lean into Peter for comfort. He would instantly wrap a comforting arm around your growing womb or gently rub the knot in your shoulder to lull you back to sleep. 

You went to scoot closer to him but you fell into the mattress, the bed was empty and cold where Peter usually was. He was probably in his study with a late-night idea. You needed water anyways, maybe you could convince him to come back to bed with you. 

Heading down the hallway, your tired eyes adjusted to the dark until you noticed a glow coming from downstairs. You were hesitantly drawn towards it, unsure of what Peter was doing.   
It didn’t feel right. You were scared. Not “scared because all the monsters from the horror movies were creeping along your wall” scared. It was an underlying terror. A dread you were about to face that was going to shake your whole life, in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye—everything you had come to know just gone. You could feel it in your heart as you carefully moved down and turned to the bottom level of the steps, partially seeing the ground floor lit with candles.   
There was no turning back now, something else was moving your legs. Eyes wide as you were drawn to the bottom of the steps, trying to take in the strange sight before you.  
A congregation was bowed towards a figure at the other side of the room. They were all clothed in red and gold, honoring the figure. You were stunned. You had just wanted a glass of water.   
A gentle hand took your own, pulling you from your state. You turned and saw Joan.   
“This is just a dream.” You stated, to her and yourself. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.  
“No, it is very real,” She replied, holding your hand in both of hers as she guided you through towards the figure. It felt like a parent escorting the bride down the aisle. You could feel your heartbeat ringing in your ears. You tried to focus on the figure but everything felt hazy. When you finally reached him, you shook your head in disbelief as Joan gave him your hand.   
It was and it wasn’t Peter. He towered over you, clothed in white. On his head was a crude crown.   
“Who are you?” You mouthed, your voice was caught in your throat.   
He pulled a white and gold shawl over your shoulders, falling over your white nightgown.   
“I am Paimon.” He stated, untucking your hair from under the shawl and smoothing out the shawl’s wrinkles.   
“Where is Peter?”  
“I am here too.” He said, calmly.  
“How long has this been going on?” The tears were finally coming down as you felt the weight of the situation hit you.  
“Always has been.” He cradled your face in his hands, wiping away the tears. “And I will never let anyone or thing hurt you. You have been chosen for a very beautiful purpose. To serve me, to love me, to be my queen. Just for you, [y/n], this is all for you.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours. You shook against him, fingers squeezing into his arm, trying to keep yourself from falling.  
When he pulled away, his eyes were twinkling and that smile you had seen so many times before never looked so sinister. Paimon pulled out a necklace, a long golden chain with a coin pendant and put it around your neck, the final touch. Your mouth felt dry as he kissed you. Kissed you in front of all of them. A harsh, sealing kiss to prove to everyone, especially you, that you were his queen. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled away, turning you both to the congregation.  
“The union of King Paimon has been upheld. His Bride has been made ready. Let us be glad and let us rejoice.” Joan beamed. The congregation rose and assembled around the two of you. You looked around, noticing the familiar faces. You thought you almost saw one of your professors before they all began to shower you with golden coins.   
Everyone was joyful. A queen for their young host. A queen who had the child growing inside her that would carry Peter’s family traits. The faces that joyfully sang praises connected with those you had interacted with in the past. Customers at the café when you were still a student. Professors, classmates, your bank teller, random faces you knew you had passed on the street before.   
They had been watching you.   
Fear, disbelief, pain, deception played out in your head. The simple life of school, meet-cute, job, love, children with the man you had fallen in love with was all planned out without your knowledge.  
They were all a part of it.   
You slowly turned to face Peter, who looked back with a grin.  
_Always has been._  
Did you ever really have a choice?


End file.
